A Pair Hidden in the Shadows
by Killermoss14
Summary: After the Bando game Suzuna and Sena kiss. will it be the end of their friendship, or will they be bf and gf. SenaSuzu. Chapter 3 out NOW!Ive been too busy sry.
1. First Kiss

Disclaimer: I do not own Eyeshield 21

Gomen this is going to be short, it is just a intro. again gomen. this is for the SenaSuzu fans out there. i know there aren't much

* * *

(After Party of the Bando Game)

Everyone was partying when Hiruma bursts in"WHat the hell do you punks think you're doing" he shouted. "Not good, not good , not good"said the Huh-Huh Brothers one after the other."H-Hiruma just this once--" but then he intrupped "DO you think those plastic bottles will be enough"as he shot them with water."YA! you guys are really partying now... OH YEA SENA! That run was awesome out there." Sena went limp on her shoulder. "S-Sena wh- wh- what's wrong?" she replied while blushing hotly. then she realized he was so exhausted he fell asleep on her shoulder. "you did good out there. hey have you grown?" "you think" he replied when he woke up. suddenly he went limp again. as he fell he landed right on Suzuna's lips. Then without realizing it Suzuna kissed him passionately and Sena was kissing her back. Then soon Sena found himself kissing Suzuna and fell back blushing so mad it beat even Akaba's his hand up to his hair he apologized" G-Gomen--" but that was as far as he Suzuna kissed him again and replied "Don't be, i liked it and i like you" she replied while blushing. Then there was a awkward silence but it was broken by Mamori. "Come on guys its time to party". H- Hai Mamo-nee" they replied in unison. 'Why are they blushing.. oh well' Mamori though.

* * *

I know it was mostly kind of on the same plot. i will have chapter out soon


	2. Realizations

Disclaimer: I do not own Eyeshield 21, I don't know who does. Can anyone help me!! By the way there might be some HiruMamo in later chapters. I haven't decided yet. by the way i forgot to mention: "talking", 'thinking' and (author's note) , and this id my 1st fanfic so please don't be harsh with critcsim.

Suzuna:Wait what's with the title.

Sena:Yea. Um h-hi Su-Suzuna.

Killermoss14:You'll find out. :-)

* * *

The day after the Bando game everything went the same. morning practice, the school day, and the afternoon practice. Sena had not been paying attention but then he noticed that Suzuna wasn't there and asked Mamori. "Mamo-nee where is Suzuna?" "Oh she said she had stuff to do so she couldn't come" Mamori replied nonchalantly. 'Suzuna wouldn't miss practice just for some small things, I need to go talk to her, wait! i bet she didn't come because of that kiss'. He blushed madly when he remembered. "What's wrong Sena you look like you have a fever" Mamori said when she saw him blush. "O-Oh its nothing I'm not sick," he had decided to visit her house after practice.

* * *

"Um my mom asked me to get something" Sena said to Mamori. "Oh ok" she replied cheerily. 'That was close' he thought, she had tried to follow him but he ran away at light speed pretending not to hear her. After a few minutes he made it to her house. When he was about to knock on her door it suddenly opened up, it was Suzuna. "U-Um Suzuna--" but he was cut off when she kissed him on the cheek. He blushed madly at that and asked" Um Suzuna why'd you kiss me, I thought you'd be mad at me?". "O-Of course not r-remember I told you that...I liked you at the Bando game." she answered. There was another moment of akwardness until her mother came and asked who it was. Then Suzuna asked him to come inside and they talked. Soon thier parents had to go to a meeting which left them alone. They both said something at the same time. "You first"said Sena. "Well um since that kiss I've been wondering if you would...well um want t-to be a c-couple" Suzuna said. Sena was shocked at that and completly fell out of his chair. "Sena are you alright?!", "Yea..somehow" he muttered the last word. "I just thought that you well you know". She didn't show it but she was blushing so madly that the heat from it would melt Toshiro's zanpakuto.(Sorry for going out of topic). Anyways Sena agreed to keep the kiss and the fact that they were now a couple a secret. Before Sena left he wispered" Bye Suzuna I like you too." Suzuna hadn't heard it though.

* * *

Sorry they were out of character a bit like Mamori. Gomennn!I think I'll post Chapter 3 tommorow. Anyway thx for reading.

Sena:I hope the next chapter is good for me.

Killermoss14: Oh, shut up.


	3. First Date

Disclaimer: I do not own Eyeshield 21, I don't know who does. Can anyone help me!! Obviously this one is about thier first date ;)By the way im a guy if you didn't find out by Pen Name already.

Sena: What do you mean by;).

Kamidude14: You'll see.

Suzuna: Oh we'll see alright.(makes roadkill out of me)

Kamidude: Ughh... OK NEXT PERSON TO TALK WILL NOT BE IN THIS CHAPTER.

Hriuma:Kekekekeke Tell em.

Kamidude14: When did you get in here. Wait I'm not putting you in this chapter you're too evil.

Hiruma: WHAT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!??????(Points gun at me)

Kamidude14: Yea you heard me! NOW I"M STARING THIS CHAPTER SO SHUT UP!!!

Hiruma: Che. Damn Author.

Kamidude14: I HEARD THAT! Actually I need you in this chapter so you better thank me.

* * *

"GET TO FUCKING PRACTICE YOU FUCKING SHRIMP!" bellowed Hiruma.

"Hiruma stop shooting at Sena!" Mamori shouted Mamori to Hiruma. "Fine Damn Manager".

"He probably did that because he wants to go out with Mamo-nee" Suzuna said to Sena while smirking a smile that could rival even Hiruma's. 'This girl has a addiction to gossip' thought Sena.

"Oh and when are we going on our date?" asked Sena.

"SHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH. You need to be quiet so You-nii wont hear us."

" O-Oh r-right right." wispered Sena.

'Kekeke they forgot i can read minds Kekekekekeke'(you know I'm starting to get a writers block so I might not have Chapter 4 out today or tomorrow.)

* * *

Soon practice was over and the Devilbats headed home."Did you see that catch i made back there Sena? It was awesome MAX!" shouted Monta.

"No i didn't, sorry Monta, and can you stop shouting in my ear?I'm thinking." asked Sena

"About what?" asked Monta.

"Oh just for me and Suzuna's first date he said absentmindedly. Then it struck him, he had told them about him and Suzuna.'She is going to kill me for saying this!'

"Whaaaaaaaa!!??" shouted Monta and Mamori in unison.

"W-well me and Suzuna started going out. P-Please don't tell Hiruma-san, he'll probably use that in the Devil's Handbook against me." Sena said while shuddering.

"Too late damn shrimp."replied Hiruma calmly.

"H-hiruma-kun when did you get here, and how did you overhear us?!"questioned Mamori. (Sena was skulking now)

"Kekekekekeke" was all Hiruma replied.

* * *

Suzuna and Sena were are their date, and Suzuna had used her skates to make roadkill out of him for blurting about their date. Now they were politely eating their dinner. After dinner Sena walked Suzuna home and they were about kiss when she got home but they were interupped by an idiot brother.

"Good evening, My Sister" said Taki Natsuhiko while showing off his shirt with his pose.

"Baka aniki"said Suzuna while making a flat Taki Natsuhiko pancake. When she was done she told Sena she had a great time.

* * *

After Suzuna went inside her house Sena started blushing and walking home immideatly, he had been holding the blush since they were about to kiss. To tell the truth he was kind of glad Suzuna's brother came. Then he remembered that he accidentally kissed at the Bando game, at the thought he started blushing even more.(At this point he was home.)

When he got inside he was greeted by his Mom and Dad, they were being nosy and asking how it went but he didn't mind.

"It went great" said Sena speaking from the bottom of his heart. He really enjoyed that night, he wasn't kidding. At that moment his parent started talking about marriage and things.

When he went up to his room he thought 'My parents are silly thinking about Marriage so soon, Suzuna would probably laugh when I told her that my parents were talking about it.'

Soon he dozed off to sleep smiling.

* * *

**Was it good or bad? Too long or too short? Please review and tell me!**


End file.
